The Soccer Game
by swanqueenbug
Summary: From the Someone New universe. Several weeks after the fundraiser Regina and Emma are a couple and they attend one of Henry's soccer games. FLUFF


So this idea popped into my head the other night and it's been growing since then. With so many people being so nice about my first fic I had to get it out and I think it turned out pretty good. This fic is a one-shot in the same universe as Someone New (I suggest reading that first if you haven't). It's a few weeks after the end of the last chapter. Beware of the fluff!

Summary: From the Someone New universe. Several weeks after the fundraiser Regina and Emma are a couple and they attend one of Henry's soccer games.

SQSQSQSQ

"Regina! You came!" A voice is yelling from a blur headed straight for Regina. Luckily, the blur is wearing soccer cleats and is able to skid to a stop directly in front of her, avoiding a collision.

"Oh course I did, Henry." Regina says, a huge smile on her face, one equally matched by the soccer uniform-clad boy.

"I'm here too, kid." Emma adds, a dramatic scowl forming on her face.

"Mom, you're always here." Henry answers with an eye roll. "Now I have _two_ people cheering for me. I think I'm going to score a goal today!"

"Four people, actually!" A woman's voice is heard walking up behind the group.

"Marian! Mulan! I'm totally going to score a goal today!" Henry cheers, practically shaking from excitement.

"Henry, I think you should go back over to your team now, it looks like Coach Nolan is calling everyone over." Emma says, placing her hand on her son's shoulders. "Good luck! Squash 'em!"

Henry is already running back to his teammates as he yells over his shoulder, "Thanks! Love you, Mom!"

Regina is watching Emma as she keeps her focus on Henry running across the field back to where his team is gathering. A small smile forms on Regina's face as she studies Emma's expression. Emma's love for her son causes warmth to spread through Regina's whole body.

Placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, she directs her to keep walking to where the other spectators have set up their folding chairs. They find a space for the four of them and set up their chairs, placing their travel mugs in cupholders and readying blankets, a fall chill in the air.

"I'm really glad you were able to join us, guys." Emma turns and says to the two woman already snuggling under their Red Sox blanket in their chairs to their left.

"Oh, our pleasure! I think it's a fantastic program the center has for foster and adopted kids and it's co-ed! Whoever thought of it must be a genius." Marian says to Emma, tucking her head into the crook of Mulan's neck who smiles at her.

"Indeed," Regina says with a knowing smirk at Marian. "Henry seems to love it." She adds, taking a sip from her mug, immediately cringing. "This most definitely is not my coffee." She glares at Emma.

"Oops! I must have given you my mug." Emma says, swapping the mug in her hand for the one Regina is holding out in front of her as far as possible. "It's not that bad!"

"Why you and Henry both insist on cinnamon on your hot chocolate escapes me." Regina says, rolling her eyes but shifts her chair closer to Emma's, unfolding their red and grey Cobra's fleece blanket that Emma brought, and draping it over both of them.

As the game starts, Regina finds herself burying her face in Emma's shoulder anytime Henry collides with another player or takes even the smallest of stumbles.

"Is the referee _blind_?" She says to Emma on more than one occasion, glaring in the ref's general direction.

Each time though Emma chuckles and leans in to kiss her temple, "Henry's okay, I promise. Look at him. He's having a blast."

Mulan, to the surprise of everyone, on the other hand is a very vocal spectator, and if the ref wasn't blind he might soon be deaf, as well as everyone around them. Between Mulan's shouts and Regina's panicking, Emma and Marian spend the majority of the first half sharing amused looks and trying not to burst out laughing.

At halftime the group watches the teams run over to their benches for water and orange slices. Clouds are starting to roll in and the breeze has picked up. Both pairs of women snuggle closer to each other and Regina is thinking about the woman next to her.

Emma Swan. A woman as full of fire as she is, who may not say with words how she feels easily but cares more fiercely than anyone she has ever known. Someone who, with just her eyes, tells Regina everything she feels for her. She saw it that first night and she sees it now and it grows every day.

Regina leans in tighter to Emma as these thoughts flow through her mind, of the last several weeks together, and Emma threads their fingers together under the blanket. They turn and smile at each other, faces only an inch or so apart, and they are just speaking with their eyes.

"Uh oh, love birds, I think it's about to rain." Marian says, looking at the darkening sky.

"People in glass houses, Marian." Regina responds, shooting the other snuggling pair a look and then looks up at the sky.

The rain starts quickly, big cold drops falling rapidly from the sky. Marian and Mulan quickly pack up their chairs, blankets, and travel mugs and make a rush for the car. They yell their goodbyes as they run.

The kids and coaches make a run for a tent set up between the two teams and huddle together, sheltered from the rain.

"I wish they had one of those for us!" Emma says, looking around trying to decide what to do.

"Luckily, I use 'weather dot com' and come prepared." Regina says, pulling a yellow umbrella out from under their chairs, smiling at Emma and her adorably flustered state.

Emma's face lights up as Regina opens the umbrella, big enough for the both of them.

"Oh my goodness, Regina, I think I love you." Emma says and both women immediately freeze.

They both stand stock still, Regina under the umbrella and Emma just barely outside of it, mouth agape. They stand this way for several moments and Emma is quickly getting soaked.

Regina knows that Emma's words were said in haste, about the umbrella and not meant to be uttered as any kind of declaration. They've only known each other a few weeks, it's too early to be in love.

Right?

And yet…

Haven't they already said it? In hands cupping faces, in long lingering looks, in legs entwined and long kisses. In heart flutters and uncontrollable laughter. With late nights and late mornings. With tongues, fingers, lips, and skin. With safety and trust.

Suddenly Emma is moving her mouth but words are hardly escaping.

"I...Uh…" Emma manages to get out, taking a step back, hands fidgeting, eyes starting to dart around.

"Emma…" Regina starts, as Emma takes another step back. Rain is falling harder now.

"I…" Emma stutters again, starting to turn.

Regina is getting a flashback to the park the day after they first met. Emma is going to run.

And then suddenly she isn't. Emma pauses, turns back around and walks the few steps under the umbrella with Regina. Their eyes lock, Emma takes a deep breath and Regina knows.

"Regina, I'm in love with you." Emma says, her voice no longer shaking or stuttering, a small smile forming on her face, her eyes wide and full of everything Regina already knows.

Regina reaches a hand out and with her fingers brushes a wet lock of hair off Emma's forehead and cups her rain covered cheek. A smile of her own breaks out on her face and tears threaten to fall. Regina pulls Emma's face to hers and their lips together for a soft lingering kiss.

As they pulled apart, Emma is back to her nervous stumbling, "And I'm sorry if it's too early and you don…" She starts but is cut off.

"You're an idiot." Regina says, a smile forming on her face as she playfully rolls her eyes. Wiping another wet bit of hair from Emma's face, she runs her thumb over Emma's bottom lip and lets out a sigh. "But you're my idiot and you're beautiful and I love you."

And they are kissing again and Emma's getting them both wet and it hides their tears of joy and relief. They lean their foreheads against each other as the rain falls down and it's probably the most beautiful day Regina has ever experienced.

SQSQSQSQ

Later that evening after everyone has long dried off, eaten, and Henry is in bed, Regina and Emma are curled up on the couch, a candle the only light in the room. Their empty wine glasses sit on the coffee table and there is barely an inch of space between them.

"Say it again." Emma whispers to Regina.

"Hmmm?" Regina asks.

"Say it again." Emma whispers again.

"Mmm. I love you, Emma." Regina says and there is silence for a moment.

"But," Regina adds, turning to face Emma and leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Actions," She moves to kiss the other side of Emma's neck.

"Speak louder," Regina moves to Emma's earlobe, lightly sucking on it.

"Than words." She finishes, running her tongue across Emma's bottom lip and then kisses her.

And so she shows her.


End file.
